Not Like Any Kind of Love
by Level 3
Summary: SF they are mostly OOC Spike randomly tells Faye his feelings for her. How will Faye take it? What happens when the Red Dragons get involved? Spike almost dies and Faye gets caught up in his Syndicate troubles. Rated R for sexual situations & violence.
1. The Begining, I Love You

**Not Like Any Kind of Love**

anime: Cowboy Bebop

author: Rosie Piacente

            Spike walked down a deserted ally on Mars. He stood at a corner, leaning against a brick building, and waited for Faye's arrival. She soon turned the corner, surprised to see him there, "What the hell spike?!" she screamed. Spike smirked, "Thought you'd be here. Took you long enough, though." Faye shrugged, "Held up in a bar, as usual." "Any new leads on the bounty?" he asked as he started to walk down the deserted street. Faye followed, close behind. "No one in there knew what the hell I was talking about." Spike shrugged "Like that's anything new?" Faye looked at him angrily, "SHUT UP!" "Well we better head back to the ship" Spike suggested. She nodded and followed him down the street and into the shadows.

~At the Ship~

       "Hey, honey we're home" spike said sarcastically as he and Faye walked in the living room. Jet grumbled something about losing the bounty and walked into the kitchen. Ed ran into the room screaming "Jell-O, yo, yo, I LOVE EGGS!" and ran out again to who knows where with Ein on her heels. Spike plopped himself on the yellow couch. "You and that damn yellow couch, I sware!" Faye said and threw her arms into the air dramatically.  "Yeah, whatever..." spike started but instead he sat up and put his elbows on his knees and laced his fingers, roasting his head on his hands, "You're just bitchy because you lost the bounty." he smirked. That set Faye off... "Oh shut the fuck up!!! I'm always like this FYI, if you haven't noticed already." she screamed. "Oh yeah, a bundle of joy." Spike said sarcastically. Faye shot a nasty glare at him. Spike chuckled. "What?!" "I didn't say a word." spike said putting his arms up in defense. "I'm not deaf! I knew that!" she said and waited. After a while she blinked and looked at him, waiting for any type of response. 

                Spike stood up and grabbed Faye's wrist "What the hell is wrong? Why are you mad at me?" he asked in a whisper instead of screaming at her. Faye pushed him away, "Don't touch me, dammit!" but Spike only took a step pack, as if he wasn't pushed, but stunned. He stood, staring at her, his face showed no emotion. Faye turned around and headed for her room. This time he walked up behind her and grabbed her by the waist so this time it would be harder for her to get away and he had a better hold. "What the --" "Not this time, Faye." he said and held her tightly, but gently. Faye grabbed the hands that were circled around her waist and tried to pry them off. But she had to admit she liked the feel of his hands on her bare stomach, but of course she would never admit that, not even to herself. "Spike, lemme go" she struggled. Spike smiled at her attempt to gain freedom from his grasp and buried his head in her hair. "You asshole! Let me go, you molester!" Faye struggled even more "mmm...hmm" he smiled and turned her to face him, easily. She slouches and gives up "What is it?" she asked tired of this 'game'. "I love you." he said simply. She looks at him stunned at first but then says, "Nice try," she gives him a disgusted look, "if you love me so much then LET ME GO!" He let her go as fast as he had grabbed her, "I always wondered what kind of reaction I could get out of you if I said that." "Well you found out, I ain't no freaking guinea pig!" she screamed. "Too bad you don't believe me..." Spike said pushing a strand of hair behind Faye's ear. "What?" she said softly. Spike walked, slowly, away and turned to enter his room, but stops and looks at Faye, giving her a warm, but sad, smile.

                But Faye wouldn't settle for that, she walks to his bedroom door and starts pounding on it, she didn't hear what he had said. He opens the door, looking at the ground. She stands outside his door, royally pissed, she blinks and stands there "what the hell did you say!" she screamed. She tilts her head sideways and waits. He looks up and gently traces the outline of Faye's face with his fingers. She starts to scream at him and his hand leaves her face as he turns to close the door. Faye, stops, "spike..." Before he closes the door he whispers "I said I love you, Faye... that all you need to hear." She is breathing heavily after screaming so much, the door clicks shut. "Oh," she said staring absent mindedly at the door. "I wish you loved me too," spike whispered while leaning against his door, then silently regretting the words for fear Faye had heard. Much to his dismay, she did.

                Spike walks over to his bed, one tear scales down his cheek uncharacteristically.  "I see..." she said through the door, "I'm sorry for yelling," She raised her voice a bit so he could hear."Yea spike, love you too..." Faye said walking into her room and closing the door behind her. Spike rolls over to face the wall, thinking about the consequences of his declaration and distantly hears jet calling for dinner but ignores his hunger to think of what just happened "looks like I'll have to leave" he whispers to no one.  Faye sighed and sat on her bed ignoring the mess Ed made, a single tear ran down her face, "I should keep my mouth shut sometimes..." 

~That Night~

       Spike quietly opened his door, he had a small bag of belongings over his shoulder, he shut it silently and walked over to Faye's door "I'm sorry" he whispered. She shot up at the sound of his voice, she opened the door and looks at him, "where are you going?" Spike stopped walking down the hallway, his back facing her "away..." he answered simply."No," she says softly. He continues walking "goodbye Faye." She walked out of her room and beside him, "where, why? Spike, I'm so sorry," He stopped "I'm doing this for you..." he whispered and started walking again."If you want to do something for me, then stay..." she said pleading. He stopped walking and hesitantly walked back to her. She looked at him. "All that matters to me is you..." he said, "I don't want to stay knowing you would feel uncomfortable because of my feelings for you" She looked down." I have to go..." he said picking up her chin to look at him." no, spike..." "Go back to bed... please"  "no." "It doesn't matter... if you... *gulps* ...don't feel the same way about me" "I do spike," she says quietly. "Don't do this to me ... Faye, please. Don't make this hard." he picked her up by the waist and carried her to her room, never breaking eye contact "spike, why don't you believe me?" "Shh" He said putting his finger on her lips, her eyes soon become teary; she tries to hide it but figured it won't matter now "I will not 'Shh'" 

                Spike kisses her forehead and placed her on her bed gently "I love you... never forget that... no matter what" whipped her tears away with his thumb. Then he walks away. She gets up again and follows him, "I'll only go after you..." He stops "please don't." "Tough shit." she replied, angry.  "Don't be tough Faye just listen..." "No, I won't listen; you listen to me for once! Stay...please...it'll only make me hurt worse and..." bet she was cut off when spike kissed her very lightly, she could barely feel it, but it was defiantly there. Spike placed her back on her bed "I never would want to hurt you" "then stay...please..." Faye said wrapping her arms around his neck and moving closer to him. Spike dropped the bag he was holding and gently lays her down, kissing her again. "I..." he whispered on her lips "you...?" she says, eyes closed in anticipation. He shakes his head and gets off of her. "I need to leave before I do something you'll hate me for, tomorrow." he said and runs out of the room, down the hallway into the hanger. Faye sighed "no." she whispered. Faye gets up and walks into the kitchen, needing a drink. She sees a letter on the counter and picks it up. She reads:

Dear Faye,

       I would never want to hurt you, but this is hard for me, being so week because of you. I'm always worrying about you, and when you're hurt or gone, my heart aches. I love you more then anything. And that's why I need to go. I wonder if I'll ever see you again. Part of me dreads what my heart will do if that day comes, and part of me whishes it more then anything. Just know that I love you and that will never change. Just don't get yourself killed, Faye. 

Love, Spike 

She sat down and slammed her head on the table. Then went to her room and cried her self to sleep.  The next morning the bebop finds Faye gone as well as spike. 

.::. A/N.::. So did you all like chapter one? this story was made using an RP (role playing). AN RP is where you and a friend, or group, pretend your different people. In this one I was Spike and my friend, Vicky, was Faye. I was actually also Jet, the Doctor, a couple different nurses and a ton of other people so anyone who is not Faye was played by me, lol poor me. 

This is actually still going on and not done but I have a ton of more chapters to post and the actual RP should be done by Wednessday, Oct. 16, 2002. And if you people want more chapters then review!!!!!! .::. Have Fun Reading .::.


	2. The Red Dragon's Enter, Hospital Trouble...

**Not Like Any Kind of Love                      chapter 2**

Anime: Cowboy Bebop

Author: Rosie Piacente

            Spike sat at a bar a week later, the only thing he was able to think about was Faye. Faye sat in the red tail, above mars, lands and walks into a local bar. Spike walked out of a bar across the street and looked towards the sky. He walked into the motel he was staying at. Faye checked in at a 'random' motel, she walked into her room and turned on the light, which flickered a little, "FUCK!" she screamed, she turned off the light and fell backward onto the bed and sighed. "Mmm sounds like Faye" spike said to himself as her heard the commotion next door. The street light's light outside shines in her face. She got up to see if there were blinds, nope. "DAMNIT! WHAT THE HELL KINDA PLACE IS THIS? I WASTED MY DAMN WOOLONGS HERE!" she yelled. "Mmm" Spike smiled "defiantly a Faye" She got up and walked into the hallway mumbling as she went down to the office to complain. There's no one there, "Must be too late, cheap asses..." she walked back into her room. 

Spike got up and decided that it's time to move on, "Jupiter's moon, Callisto sound's nice" he said and walked out of his room. She heard a familiar voice outside her room and opened the door to look into the hallway. "Spike?" she questioned, almost scared of a reply.  Spike, who was walking down the hallway towards the exit, stopped in his tracks when he heard Faye's voice. She shrugged when she got no response from the 'stranger'. He turns around to face where the voice came from. She looked at him shockingly. "Eh..." she groaned, "screw this, I need a casino..." she said walking out into the hall. "Faye!" She looked at him, "yea?" She turned and walked toward the exit. "What are you doing here?" he grabbed her arm "Hey!" she screamed pulling away, "lay off.., why should you care anyway?" she said walking outside, not being in a good mood. "I told you why I cared before, now answer me, Faye!!" he said chasing her. "I'm here because I am, I've been gone too, since the morning you left," she walked behind the building and to the Red Tail. "Let me take you home" he said looking at her sadly. "No. I like this life better..." "Please" Spike grabbed onto her wrist and tried to make her face him, but having trouble. "LET GO!" she yelled. He manages to hold her tight but it's harder this time. "I know how to get there I'll go myself when I'm good and ready." She looked at him "You what? Left me!" "I did it for you" "If that's all, then let me go!" she yelled angrily. "If... that's what you really want..." he said with obvious pain in his voice. She looks at him. He gently releases her "I'm sorry, you should be able to do what you want... I..." She starts to look more caring and walks up to him "You leaving has changed me, I don't know, I...I'm lost spike." She blinked.  "No, you're right... like always..." "This is your life Faye, but I missed you..." Spike said. "I missed you too," she walked over and hugged him, "I'm sorry..." "I wish you knew how I felt, I don't know how to say it on words." he said stroking her hair lightly. "I know, I know..." she trailed. He held her tight. She sighed. "C'mon I wanna take you out" he smiled. "Where?" she asked. "Somewhere special" he took her hand. She groaned not used to the attention.

"Hey!!!" someone shouted from behind them. Spike turned to find a member of the Red Dragon Syndicate, aiming a gun at him. "Faye, run" he said calmly. "No," she got her gun out. "C'MON!!!!" Spike yelled grabbing her hand and running "you don't know who your dealing with" She shot and hit the man, he fell to the ground. 10 more men come out. She starts frantically shooting, "damn!" she screams. Spike ran around a corner dragging Faye down the street with him. "Get on" he said running to a motorcycle. She gets on behind him. "Hold on tight" he said speeding away. The men, in a car, were close behind. She put her arms around his waist and leans her head against her back holding her gun behind her. The men start shooting at them, barely missing Faye. She turns and shoots windshield making it harder to see for them. "Climb in front of me, I don't want you getting hurt" spike yelled back. "No! I can't drive this thing; if you got shot I'd be screwed!" "I'll drive! Just get in front so I can protect you!!" he said looking back at her "please..." She climbed in front of him being stubborn as usual. When she is settled she looked up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, he looked down at her, she is facing him, her legs draping over his and his arms were reaching under hers so he could steer. She shakes a bit, afraid for him. "Shoot!!" he said.

She stuck her head out from the side of him and shoots at the tires of the car hitting the first two, front.

 Just as that happens spike gets shot in his waist he stifles a scream. He wrapped his arm around Faye's waist. "Shit..." she screams she figures out how to stop the motorcycle and drags him behind a building while she continues to shoot. "I'm fine" he said stubbornly and led the way to an abandoned warehouse. She stands her ground and shoot at the windows of the car killing a few guys. She looked back on Spike. He was breathing heavily as he pulled Faye into the warehouse behind the wall. "Run" he whispered because it was hard to talk. "No, I'm staying here....with you...." He pulls her against him so he's in-between the wall and her, it hurt because of his wound but it didn't matter "I love you..." he said touching her forehead with his. She gently pushed away and took off her jacket, she wrapped it around his waist, "There's nothing for me to do, I can't shoot well, you're hurt..." she mumbled on. He watched her take care of him and silently wonders what he did to disserve this wonderful treatment from her. She sighed and stood up, "I'll go...but to shoot, they're right outside..." she walked toward the door. "I can die happy if I know your safe..." he said reassuring her. "Then I'll go out there and get myself killed so you won't have to worry anymore" she puts her hand on the door knob. He walked over to her taking her in his arms and kissing her passionately "Don't." She pulled away, "We'll you're going to die, might as well..." She opens the door a crack and looked outside, seeing some men leaning against a nearby building. Every motion hurt but he manages to pull her to the ground. "Don't you dare" he said looking down on her. "Too bad..." she says, almost sassy. "I won't die, I can't" he said. "Oh?" Faye questioned. Spike took her hand, "not when I have so much to loose" "anything's possible..." she remarks, looking away from him. "Not this time, I'm not going to let you die, there's no way" he whispered playing with a lock of her hair. She looks at him blankly "you've lost it." "Think of it as gambling, Faye, and this time we're not going to loose like you always do" he smiled "SHUT UP!" "You've lost to me before..." she states. "Shh" he said placing a finger on her lips. She glared at him, a hard, angry glare. 

"All you have to do is trust me" he said picking her up off the ground "do you trust me?" he looked deeply into her eyes. She returns the glance; "I don't know would it be wise?" she smiles thinking she got him there. "If you love me then yes" he replied almost laughing at her intention to throw him off by the question. She looked down, "fine," "Then let's go" he said holding out his hand, waiting for her to take it. "wWhere are we going?" she snaps,  not taking it. "We are going to get out of here so we don't get killed" "You take the fun away from everything..." she said quietly. He starts to lower his hand realizing she might not love him as much as he thought "mmm" he said sadly. "I was being sarcastic 'Mr. I'm depressed'" she sarcastically started again. "I'm not depressed, Faye; I'm heart broken" he said turning and walking towards the back. "Right...why now? You're more sensitive than I thought....""you just never took the time to look "when did I before? We're always arguing...which you don't find too fun, and which I find extremely amusing..." "You coming?" he said getting annoyed with her. She looks at him; "yea, yea...." she walks up behind him. "I can still love you if you don't return it" he said sadly. "I know...." she said looking down. He takes her wrist so she doesn't feel uncomfortable, and leads her gently to the back door. 3guards stand waiting for them to come out. She moved her hand so that her fingers are intertwined with Spike's "Sorry again spike..." she said looking up and releasing her hands from his and reaches for her gun. "You have nothing to be sorry for" he said taking the gun from her. "This is my fight..." "No, but I wanna shoot!" "Don't be mad at me, I don't think I could take it" he said taking the gun from her grasp. "Damn you." He smiled and gently kissed her cheek before moving outside in the open. She touched her face, shocked, and then followed. He shoots the 3 guards easily. "Get in their car" "what car?" he pointed to a car parked across the street. "Ah…" "Get in" "which side?" she asks, "who in hell is driving?!" she looks at him, confused. Spike points his gun around looking for any more shooters "you wanna shot?" he smirked. "Sure," she says as she got in the passenger seat. He tossed her the gun and got in the driver seat.

            She climbed into the back seat for better aim and turned to face the back window. "Where's your ship?" he asked taking off. "Near where I was staying..." she replied, looking for the men. "all right then" he headed down the main street and spotted 3 cars pulling out to follow them "heads up Faye" "where's yours?" she questioned in return, shooting the tires out on the cars. "Same" "I see," "which one you wanna take" "both, duh!" she says getting out and jumping in to the Red Tail. She starts it with the door open. "See ya, Faye" he called. She closed the door and hovered up; she zipped down an alley and started shooting at the guys that were following them. "For good this time, I promise, I'll never hurt you again…" he said and instead of getting in his ship he grabbed a gun out of it and ran out to face the remaining men. She sees him below "what the hell is he doing?" she asked herself.  He started shooting guys but gets himself shot in the arm and stomach. And doubles over after killing the last of them; blood drips from his mouth as he falls over. Faye quickly landed and ran over to him. "Shit..." she lifted his head off the ground and set it on her lap, "Spike..." she cried, tears filling her eyes and splashing out. "For good this time, I promise..." he repeated before blanking out. "What?" she asked with great concern. His heartbeat started to fade away. "No! Don't die on me!" His 'last thoughts' were of Faye not loving him back and he shed what he thought was to be his last tear... 

"I love you spikes...remember that..." she said quietly. She looked down at him and cried harder. She kissed his forehead and laid his head gently on the ground. "I wish you loved me..." were his 'last words' obviously not hearing what she said. Then he faded away. She sat beside him. "I do..." she whispered. She notices him breathing slightly, "No way." She carefully picks him up swearing the whole time about how heavy he is, and gets him on her ship and squeezes in also.

"...Faye..." he whispered in his deep sleep. She closes the door and takes off, "This thing BETTER get there fast!" She hovers up above the buildings and flies to the nearest hospital. His head comes to rest on her shoulder during the trip. 

~At the Hospital~

Faye sat in a chair next to Spike's bed head in her hands, waiting. "Uh miss..." the nurse said. Faye quickly looked up, "yea?" "How are you doing? Is everything all right" "Who the hell cares about me, how's he is what I want to know!?!?!?" she screamed in the nurses face and glares at her. The nurse is a bit startled "It's tough to say" she said recovering "we can only watch and wait" she looked down at Spike. "Oh..."Faye said not so mad anymore. "It isn't going to be a happy ending though" she said and leaves the room setting coffee on the table for Faye. Faye looks at spike, and sighed. Then gets up and runs after the nurse, "What do you mean by THAT?!" Spike gently tosses in his sleep.  She looks back at him, then back at the nurse, "so?!" "I can tell you really care for him" the nurse said looking back at the sleeping man "but he's been hurt too badly it's unlikely he'll survive the night, but his test show he's strong, he might hold on for you." Faye said nothing and went back to sit down next to him. "Do you?" the nurse asked, peeking in the door. "Do I what?" "Care for him... do you love him?" the nurse asked sadly. "Yea..." Faye sighed. The nurse leaves and Faye looks at Spike and places her hand on top of his. He gently stirs under her touch. She looks at him, "Spike?" she sighs figuring he won't answer. "Damn," she says to her self, "If I wouldn't have opened my mouth none of this would have happened..." "...Faye" She looks at him suddenly, "spike?!" "I love you" he said then fell back into sleep. "I love you too..." she said finding it pointless to say now. "I know…" he said and rolled over. "You do?" she asks, "Don't die on me ok?" she says in a whisper. "I'll.... try" he said weekly, eyes still closed. "Don't try too hard... you'll kill yourself trying." He softly chuckled but ended up coughing up blood. She wipes it off his lips. As a reflex he grabs her arm "don't..." "What..."

"Please don't touch me like that when you don't... he said finally rising from his sleep. "When I don't what...?" she asked confused. "Love me" he said looking at her intensely. She draws back her hand, "...but I do...I told you that...you, you weren't conscious..." He gets out of bed weakly, his back facing her. "then tell me now" he said with pain and longing in his voice. "I love you spike..." she said, eyes tearing up. He grabs his jacket, smirking. "What a great dream..." he said and walked over to whip away her tears, licking the tears off his fingers and walked towards the door. She looks at him, "what?" she gasps getting up. "My dreams have never been this real, I wish it were. I keep wondering why I've made myself week to you." He said opening the door. "That's so not me." he said closing it slightly behind him.

She kicks it open, and follows him down the hall, "asshole," she said walking past him. She stomps out of the hospital and out to her ship, opening the door and getting in. "Same old Faye, this is why I don't open myself up" he said collapsing on the stairs. Nurses and medics rushed to his side. "Shit" she says getting out and casually walking over to him. "Ma'am please step aside" they said pushing her back "he's in cardiac arrest" "my fault, again..." she said. "Excuse me miss?" one asked "this cant be your fault, he was mentally unstable before he collapsed, and he was having hallucinations." "Time for me to go too I guess," She says pulling out her gun. 5 men wrestled the gun away from her. "Fuck you all" she screamed. "No one ever lets me do what I want; I'll just buy another..." she mumbles. "They grabbed her and dragged her into a room where she was strapped to a bed with restraints. "WHAT THE HELL! LET ME GO! I PROMISE I WON'T KILL MYSELF!" "I'm sorry miss; until we run some tests you are considered to be suicidal and dangerous to yourself or others." a nurse said. "I can tell you I'm sane. For the most part." "Well we still need to run some tests" "fuck you." Faye grins. "If you'll excuse me I have a patient recovering from cardiac arrest in ICU I need to see." "Yea, whatever…"The nurse smiled "He's going to be just fine." "Right..." she said, looks towards the ceiling, "not when I get through with him…" "you better give me back my gun after I get outta this bed of hell or whatever it is...I'm a bounty hunter...I need it..." 

.::. A/N .::. Well I know that was long but I got a ton of stuff to type hope you like it so far!!!! Oh and please review!!!!


	3. To the ICU, I'd do anything for you

**Not Like Any Kind of Love                      chapter 3**

Anime: Cowboy Bebop

Author: Tsunami Rose

Faye woke up a while later. A man had come in and started to unbuckle her from the bed "Miss Faye valentine, correct?" he said. "Yea, whatta you want?" "I have a patient in ICU who keeps mumbling your name, Miss Valentine." He got up and stood over her, looking down. "Good for him, why are you telling me?" she said getting up. "I would like u to see him, please" he doctor stated. "Why? I might kill someone" she said in a mocking tone. "Well fine if you don't want to see him sign here to admit yourself to the hospital or we can do it by force and...." he doctor continued for some time until his words sunk into Faye and she realized he was talking about sending her to a mental asylum "what?!" she yelled. "So whatta ya say, Miss Valentine" the doctor smiled, "just for a moment he really needs to see you." She gets up and glares at him, "let him die...now gimme my gun..." "Well I don't suppose I can make you see him... BUT I CAN TRANSFURE YOU TO ICU IN THE SAME ROOM hahaha... guards!!!" the doctor called in 2 huge men who grabbed her "TO THE ICU!!" the doctor yelled, and headed out the door. "I'll go, I'll go!" she screamed. "Allrighty then, drop her!!!" "I'll go see him if I HAVE to!" The huge men drop Faye on her ass. She kicked one of guards in the nuts and followed the doctor out the door. "Now get me chocolate milk, STAT" he said to the guard who remained standing and led Faye to the ICU. She waved to the guards as she disappeared around the corner. Two more guards came over to escort them and brought doctor his milk. She looked at the doctor and rolled her eyes. "All right ma'am he's in that room, I believe he's unconscious, you don't have to stay long" He said getting serious. "Good..." she mumbled walking in and seeing the lunkhead on another hospital bed. Spike looked horrible he has bloody matted hair and he was tossing & turning in pain. His heart monitor was beeping fast. She walked over to him knowing he couldn't hear her "really screwed up this time, didn't I?" she sighed sitting in a chair next to his bed. "Faye" he whispered moving his arms towards her. "Faye... please" he mumbled "don't... no!!!" he said as he dreamt, he tossed more violently.

She quickly looked at him and put his arm down with her hand, "I'm here spike, I'm here........" she trailed off. She took a step back. "Mmm" he grunted in pain. "No..." he trailed off finally relaxing. Faye sighed and sat down again, staring at him. 

"He's been like that for hours" the nurse said coming into the room. She checked all the scanners and monitors, recording everything. A tear slid down Spike's face quietly. She gently wiped it off his cheek. "I'm so sorry, Faye..." he whispered. The nurse smiled at him kindly "He's been talking in his sleep, all about you..." she said, turned and walks out the door. She watched the nurse leave and looked back on Spike, "Dream on..." she said. "I... love you" She looked up and put her hand on the bed next to him. "Go......home" he whispered. She looked at him, "You awake?" "Please..." "Are you? Or this… another dream?" Spike reached up to caressed her face and opened his eyes slowly "Go... home, my love..." She watched him with great concern, "no spike...I'm the reason you're here, I'm NOT going..." He saw her look and trying to be strong "This is not your fault, how could u think that?" he said sadly. "You came after me... when I left..." she looked down. "Smile for me..." he said trying to bring out one of his own. She took her hand off the bed, "I don't think I could, there's nothing to be happy about is there?" He looked away, she sighed. 

"Spike, save your energy, sleep..." He took his hand slowly away from her face "anything for you," he said sadly and closed his eyes. She sighed and looked at the floor, "Don't talk like that..." "Like what, u want me to hide my love from you?" he asked, eyes still closed to hide his hurt "…then I will, Faye" "No Spike, you don't have to, it's just... never mind." 

"I will do anything you ask, you're my only weakness, Faye..." he said emotionless. "That's not right, obeying me and everything I say, I'm not used to you like that, don't change...for me" she looked at the ground. "I would die for you," he grabbed his life support cord tightly "just say it" he opened his eyes. "Don't spike..." she stood up frantically. "Say it..." he said almost pleading "I would rather die then be alone ... anything for you" he whispered. "...I love you spike, don't...just don't..." Faye started to cry. "M'm" he smiled and pulls as hard as he could. IV went everywhere; his heart monitor made a long beeping noise. He tried to walk out of the room but fell down as soon as he tried to walk; he laid on his back staring at the ceiling as everything faded away and got blurry. She rushed over next to him "Spike..." "What..." he said in his 'same old Spike' voice. "Are you gonna die on me?" she asked with her same old sarcasm but a little lighter and worried. "You're... not gonna *coughs* get rid of me that easily" he said smirking, wiping blood from his lips. "Why the hell did you do that?" she almost screamed.

Spike tried to get up but fell back down and held his head in pain "Grr.... do what?" Faye puts her arm on his back before he fell to catch him. "Take off the life support, lunk head" she rested his head on her lap as she sat back on the floor. He sat up. "I wanna get outta here, Faye" he said seriously; looking her in the eye, really close to her. "Doctors are quacks anyway" he said smirking and leaning into her a little more. "I know they strapped me to a bed and were gonna run tests on me when you were in here sleeping..." she sighed and looked away. "Well we gotta get you outta here then..." he smiled and closed his eyes trying to catch his breathe from the fall. He relaxed on her lap, lying down. "I need to get my gun back from the doctors though, if they let me have it back that is..." she said quietly. "Well that settles it..." he said using the bed to pull himself up, unsteadily "I'm getting your gun back now" he said trying to pull himself to the door but his legs were failing him. She moved to catch him. "I ...can do  ...it" he said but ended up falling into her arms. She caught him "no spike, it's fine, I did try to kill myself and would have done so if they hadn't stopped me...and put in that bed Spike lay back down...please." 

He looked at her seriously, "I hate being weak, and I hate being weakened by you, but there's nothing I can do about that one. So you can help me or leave me alone, it doesn't really matter either way because I can't change how you feel. But I wish for once in my life someone loved me back. But I don't blame you..." he said struggling out of her grasp and making it to the door. "Spike, you never listen to me... I've said it over and over..." she said looking into his eyes "you just can't seem to absorb it is all..." she then looked at the floor, "please lay down, you can't do this, you're too weak Spike..." "DON'T TELL ME I'M WEAK!" he said moving away from her. She stepped back startled, "I'm sorry Spike..." she said, eyes filling with tears from anger and sadness."I don't want your pity" he said stubbornly. Becoming a little shaky she sat on the floor. He walked, well hobbled, to the desk and the nurse is startled, he demands Faye's gun and took it, slowly, back to her. He slid it across the floor and hits her, lightly on the knee. She grabbed her gun off the floor. "Then you won't get it." she whispered getting up, pushing him aside and walking out the door, "You never needed me or loved me, this was a game." she says beginning to walk away. She looked at back him smirking evilly like mad and shook her head, walking out of the ICU unit.

 "Why would I play a game, Faye? I was never one to do so" … "I always loved you, Faye" he screamed after her "I think I knew how you felt too" She walked out of the hospital and down the steps spike had fell on, not hearing what he had said. It was raining hard that day. "Your just so damn tough it was too hard to believe." he whispered. Faye looked at her ship, the dirty streets, and then to the sky and sighed, "life moves on." She stood there letting the rain fall upon her, not a care in the world, well that was a lie, and she did care. 

He collapsed in the hallway, his love was gone, and there was nothing left for him now... nurses and doctors ran to him 

But there is never hope when you're all alone… "See ya, space cowgirl..." he said as he stared towards the ceiling with darkness on his mind. 

She had forgot her jacket in spike's room, her outfit wasn't complete without it, she casually walking back into the ICU seeing commotion in front of his room, "what now? Did he fall again?" she asked out loud to the doctors and nurses. "I'm sorry miss. But he's dead" a new nurse said. "What?!" she screamed shoving them aside and kneeling next to him. 

An old man was in spikes place. "What?! Where the hell is spike?" she said getting up. "Excuse me miss" She looked up to who had spoken to her, "Who?" the nurse said, confused. "Spike Spiegel." she glared at the nurse with intense eyes, "Where is HE!?" 

The nurse walked over to the computer "He was just released, a couple of minutes ago, with crutches and a doctors order to stay off his feet as much as possible." 


	4. Rain and Casino gun shots

**Not Like Any Kind of Love                      chapter 4**

Anime: Cowboy Bebop

Author: Tsunami Rose

"He was just released, a couple of min ago. With crutches and a doctor's order to stay off hi feet as much as possible" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Faye ran outside, looking through the heavy rain. Spike peered out of an ally to see her, hidden in the shadows. He ducked back in to avoid being seen by her. She didn't notice him and walked down another alley on her search. She slowed her pace looking around her cautiously. Spike followed quietly. Faye quickly looked behind her; a feeling that she was being followed was pulsing through her mind. 

Spike rushed past her in the shadows, stirring up a breeze, trying to scare her a bit, but remaining unseen. She looked around a bit scared but a cool face. After a while she shrugged and walked on. A smiled tugged at his lips and he faded back into the shadows. The rain was now pounding on the cement but the pair failed to notice. Spike attention was directed only on Faye and he was wondering why he was acting like this. This was not him, he wasn't soft, he wasn't emotional, but he didn't mind the change, maybe this was the real him… 

He continued to follow her but tripped on a can making a loud clank and stiffened his back, not moving.  "Who the hell are you?" she asks getting out her gun, he voice a bit shaky and uncertain she wanted to know. He rushed ahead of her and left a note in her ship with her name on it. "Goodbye, Miss Valentine" he whispered and let the wind carry it away, to her. "Spike..." she said "no!" she almost cried out and ran after him. "GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" she said trying to regain her straight face. He disappeared around the corner. 

            Realizing she lost him she headed back to her ship, her hands and gun hanging at her side. There was a note on her seat with her name on it. That spike left, she thought. She threw it out onto the ground watching the ink fade away, just like he did.

*~*~*hours later*~*~*

Spike walked aboard the Bebop, finding no one home and walked slowly to his room.

Faye was hovering above Mars in the Red Tail. "Where to now?" she thought long and hard. 

"In my heart there's always a place for you, Faye Valentine." Spike closed his eyes and dreamt of her. 

"The casino, where else is there for me to go?" she sighed as she broke through the Martian atmosphere.

When Jet and Ed got home, Spike has a chat with Jet about the situation, then Ed came in yelling about where "Faye, Faye" was, "I wonder if she'll give me another chance" he whispered and got the information from Ed then took off. 

Faye just sat in space, not really in a gambling mood. "What the hell? I have nothing to loose but my money..." she hovered back down, but onto a different, less run-down part of Mars.

"I'm such an idiot" he whispered. Then he spot a Red Dragon Syndicate member on his tail, he shook them off but decides he better make this apology quick or he'd put Faye's life in danger.

Spike followed Ed's directions and lands near the casino. He got out and took his gun, just incase. He headed into the casino and looked around for Faye. Spike walked past the slots and roulette and finally spots her at the blackjack table, 10 minutes later. She stood there for a while, since the table was full. "Miss. Valentine…" he whispered in her ear as he approached her from behind. She gasped and turned around, "Stalker." "Mmm" he smiles and gently touches her cheek. She shook her head, looked down and away, "Sorry, I guess...."  "No, I'm sorry Faye; I never gave you a chance. Nothing good has ever happened to me, I just couldn't believe you felt the same way, it's too rare to find your true love." "Yea, whatever..." He put his hand on her waist and pulled her a little closer to him, but giving her room to pull away "I can't say I'd blame you if you said no, but I'm asking you for a second chance" "I'm just not good with this stuff ya know?" "You don't have to 'be good at it' just love me that's all I want" he said touching his forehead with hers, smiling. She cracked a small smile.

"Why did you come after me?" she asked silently. He slowly leaned into her "because I can't live without you, Faye." his nose grazes her. "Yea? Well you were close to loosing me, and I was close to loosing you...and think of what ed would have done..." She pulled her head away, but not her body. He chuckled at that, "So am I forgiven or should I leave and never come back." he said brushing his lips lightly across hers. "Whatever keeps you happy..." 

"Whatever you want," he said pulling away "I don't want to make you mad at me, I don't want to force you into anything," he let her waist go and stepped back. She shrugged. "All right then." he turned and began to walk away. She walked after him, "Stay... I'll never find you again..." "Only if that's what you really want, only if you really want me. I'll always be around Faye, but if you want me to be yours then just say so" he said and looked at her. "I do..." "Are you sure, am I what you really want, Faye. This is important for me" he said holding her wrist lightly. 

"What or who is there?" "What," "You heard me... besides Jet..." she corrected herself quickly before saying anything else."Then go to jet... I want to be sure you want ME, Faye not just someone." "I do, Spike, I want you." He looked down smiling then suddenly picked her up off the ground and looked her in the eye, seeing she is telling the truth he hugged her tight "I love you, Faye Valentine" She leaned her head against his chest and sighed. 

A gun shot flew past Spike's head as he heard someone yell for him. He turns around so Faye didn't get shot, "Run!!" he shouted letting her go and pulling out his gun. He pulled her behind the slots and Faye pulled out her gun as well. "Get out of here Faye" Spike yelled. 

"Ooh, a chip..." she said her face lighting up as she looking at it, "A fifty, not bad..." "FAYE!!" he screamed. "No, if you get hurt, I'll be here, I'm not leaving again..." she said diverting her attention from the chip. 

A bullet flew past them and he pulled Faye on the ground, she ended up on top. "Thanks..." she said shyly."I think I like this position" he said pulling her closer. Spike looked over her shoulder and shot a few guys out. Then flipped her over so he's on top. "It's not the right time..." she said, "although I do agree..." She moved her arms and shot backwards at some guys. "Well these guys are going to pay for interrupting our wonderful little moment" spike said, straddling Faye. He looked down on her and gives her a quick kiss on the lips before jumping up & shooting some guys over the slots. He grabbed her arm pulling her up gently "Ready?" She ducked behind the slots and shoots "for?" she asked "let's get outta here" he smirks and pulled her down a hallway. 

A guy outside starts shooting through the windows and spike covers Faye from the shattering glass, with his body, pushing her up against a wall. She smirked not expecting that. When the shooter stops Spike opened his eyes, looking directly into Faye's, really close to her. "Faye..." he whispered. "Spike..." she replied.

A/N: Well I don't really have one, I get really tired of long chapters so I think I'll stick with short ones but it's not even close to being done so watch out. And to all my fan's "I'd like to thank the academy (my English class, lol) and my friends for inspiration and to jenda 'C'mon TAPANGA!' thank you and goodnight"


	5. Lust, a Nap and Some Stupid Anime Show

**Not Like Any Kind of Love                      chapter 5**

Anime: Cowboy Bebop

Author: Tsunami Rose

"Oh god, I want you so bad" he said turning and firing at the men out the window, "someone will defiantly pay for this" he said taking her hand and running down the hallway again. "Horny aren't we?" she asked smirking. "Completely" he said still running, trying to hide a smile. "Eh...." she groaned, "you're nasty..." "Ha, I know, but your not much better" he said as they finally reached the exit door. She pulled her to him, leaning his back against the door and holding her waist. He kissed her lightly, secretly wondering if she would push him away. She kissed back and then looked down wondering if that was 'right' or not. "Do you love me?" he asked sensing her confusion. He lifted her chin. "Yea..." she mumbled as he kissed her collar bone."Tell me, please..." he said nibbling on her ear a little. 

"I love you spike..." she kissed his cheek."Oh they are so gonna pay for interrupting us" he said but didn't stop his actions. She wrapped her arms around him "they will..." she reassured him. He grabbed a better hold on her waist, pulling her above him so she's not touching the ground and continues down her jaw line. A bit surprised, she blushed but didn't seem to mind entirely "I'm short..." she trailed. The spiky haired man took one hand off her waist, managing to hold her steady with little difficulty and wrapped her legs around his waist so he can get an even better hold on her. Then flipped around so that she was now leaning against the wall. "Doesn't matter to me" "I can tell..." He smiled as he kissed her, again, on the lips, longer this time and caressed her back with his free hand. She smiled at the affection. 

Spike started kissing down her collar bone and managed to unbutton 2 buttons before they were, yet again, interrupted by more shooters. Faye pulled back and grabbed her gun from her holder near her waist and shot them "there..." she smirked.

 "Uh" he groaned setting Faye back on the ground, regretting it as her legs slowly fell down his and her body pushed against his for support. He took her outside "C'mon I see another car." Spike took her hand, leading her cautiously over. When they were next to the car Spike pulled Faye in front of him, against the car "I love you" he said and kissed her neck again. "I know. Let's get going, back to the bebop...I guess..." "Oh no, your not getting off that easy" he smiled.  "Hmmm, Oh really?" He kissed the corner of her mouth, testing her a bit, and then full on the lips. "Let's go, we have room there..." "See, you do think!" he smirked. Spike pulled out his gun and shot a man behind him without even looking "Okie Dokie" he smiled and opened the door. "Thanks, but I need the red tail..." "I'll drive you around front then" "Alright," she responds quickly. He shut the door and drove her to her ship "see you, soon." he said.  "Hopefully..." she said walking to her ship quickly then getting in. Soon she broke through the atmosphere and hovered above Mars, in space. Spike drove to his ship and got in and flew away.

-Hours Later-  

Faye opened the door of the Bebop, not being there for quite a while. 

Spike met Faye in the living room, not to much later. "Hey..." she greeted."Long times no see, it's been hours." he joked walking up to her. "I know...where id Ed...How was she when I was gone?" Faye wondered. "Worried about you... they must be out hunting for more bounties." he said looking around. "I see..." Smirking he adds "Who knows when they'll be home..." tracing Faye's cheek with his rough fingers. She looked up at him wondering about what was going on in his tiny little mind. 

"Well I'm going to take a nap" he said walking away. Faye sighed. "I need TV...and something to eat..." "Don't stay up too long" he said glancing at the clock, 1:30am. "They should be home soon anyway, and Ed will keep me up for sure..." He smiled and walked back over to her. They kissed her for a long time, Faye relaxing in his arms. He pulled away slightly, still barely touching her lips, "goodnight" he whispered. "good-night spike..." she whispered and kissed him again, standing on her tip-toes; then pulled away. 

He walked into his room and lay on his bed; he drifts off to sleep thinking of everything he has to look forward to the next morning. 

She sat on the couch and turns on the TV; some stupid anime show was on. She waits for Ed, knowing she'll be happy that 'Faye-Faye's' home.

Spike walks out an hour later, having woken up and unable to fall back asleep. She looks over slowly, "hey... you awake?" she asked smiling a little. "Yea... they're still not home?" he smiled sitting next to her. "No...I'm getting worried..." "Hmmm" he said, thinking. She sighed and looked at him. He walked over to the computer and typed in a few things. The communicator flashed "Hey spike what's up?" Jet said over it. "Hey man, where are you?" Spike asked. "What?" Faye asked. "What's up Faye?" Spike looked at her funny. "You ok?" "Never better..." she replied, attitude kicking in. "Faye's there? Glad you found her. We're making one more stop, me, Ein and Ed should be home in an hour." Jet said "All right, see you then" Spike, switched off the computer. 

She blinks. 

"Are you sure your ok, what's wrong" 

"What was up with that? That was interesting..." 

"What was" spike said confused. 

"Nothing..." she trails, "forget it..." 

"Fine... whatever" spike said walking over to the other side of the room staring at nothing in particular out the window 

"What's wrong with you?" she questioned 

"Nothing, what's wrong with you" he said not turning. 

"Sorry..." she mumbles 

He smiles "don't be" 

She snorts, "Eh..." 

"See ya later, Faye" he said heading towards the hanger. 

"Where are you going now?" she asked. 

"I just need to think about things, don't worry I'll be back"

"Better be," she snapped.

"You worried" he smirked still walking, "good" 

"Shut it." 

"Bye" he said and entered the room where his ship was. 

She turned and continued watching TV, waiting for Ed and Jet and that damned dog.

A/N: Gomen everyone my computer crashed and I lost the outline for all of it, good thing I put it on my website, aren't I smart?! Well chapters should be coming faster now but u never know when tragedy will strike. Remember:

                                                I am a Dreamer… 

                                                I live in a dream world…

                                                What is reality?

                                                Is there any such thing?


End file.
